Lima Tahun: Lily dan Alan
by TauHumba
Summary: Missing moments of ROSE WEASLEY DAN IRIS ZABINI... Untuk semua reader dan reviewer setia ROSE WEASLEY DAN IRIS ZABINI.
1. Chapter 1

**LIMA TAHUN: LILY DAN ALAN**

**FanFic ini untuk pembaca setia ****ROSE WEASLEY DAN ALAN ZABINI**** dan para Reviewer: winey, Rama Diggory Malfoy, Aleysa GDH, Putri, zean's malfoy, degrangefoy, Reverie Metherlence, Beatrixmalf, Naffauziyyah, Moofstaar, shine, Arisa inihara, phieranpo, yanchan, aniranzracz, Little Lily. **

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

**TAHUN PERTAMA**

**Lily's POV**

Ini adalah tahun pertamaku. Sebentar lagi aku akan tiba di Hogwarts. Aku memandang pemandangan sawah-sawah lewat jendela dengan perasaan yang bahagia dan bersemangat. Saling bersemangatnya aku tidak bisa berlama-lam duduk di kereta yang penuh dengan keluargaku. Kompartemen ini adalah kompartemen Weasley/Potter. Semua sepupu dan kakak-kakakku ada di sini. Al dan Rose sedang bermain catur sihir. James, Louise Fred dan Roxanne - kembaran Fred - sedang makan coklat kodok dan bertukar kartu. Lucy dan Dominique (tahun ke enam) sedang duduk bergosip di sudut tentang cowok-cowok Hogwarts yang cukup tampan. Sepupu Molly tidak ada bersama kami di kompartemen ini karena dia sudah bergabung dengan Ketua Murid lain di gerbong depan. Molly adalah Ketua Murid kedua dalam keluarga, yang pertama adalah Victoire. Mom dan Dad sangat berharap James, Al dan aku suatu saat nanti bisa menjadi ketua murid. Menurutku tidak mungkin, kami tidak begitu patuh pada peraturan.

Kami semua dalam kompartemen ini berambut merah, kecuali Al yang berambut hitam dan Dominique yang berambut pirang. Al mendapat rambut hitamnya dari Dad, sedangkan Dominique mendapat rambut pirangnya dari Aunt Fleur.

Aku merasa sangat bosan duduk di kompartemen ini dan hanya memandang para sepupu dan kakak-kakakku. Aku ingin berkeliling kereta.

"Hugs, ikut? Aku ingin jalan-jalan..." kataku pada Hugo, sepupuku yang berbadan kurus, tinggi, berambut merah dan tanpa bintik-bintik (benar-benar beruntung).

"Ku malas, Lil... aku disini aja," kata Hugo. Dia sedang menonton Al dan Rose bermain catur.

"Mau kemana, Lily," tanya James.

"Aku ingin melihat-lihat kereta, James," jawabku. "Ayo, temani aku!"

"Aku sudah bosan melihat Hogwarts Express, Lil, pergilah sendiri," kata James.

Aku memandang keliling kompartemen untuk melihat siapa yang sedang senggang untuk bisa diajak. Semua langsung mulai saling bercerita dan melakukan aktifitas lain ketika hendak membuka mulut untuk mengajak mereka.

"Baik! Aku akan ajak Molly," kataku jengkel dan keluar kompartemen sambil membanting pintu.

Aku berjalan di lorong kereta api menuju depan kereta. Molly pernah bilang bahwa gerbong khusus ketua murid ada di depan. Sambil berjalan aku memandang melalui pintu kompartemen yang kulewati untuk mencari mungkin ada wajah-wajah yang kukenal. Semua kompartemen yang kulewati penuh dengan murid-murid Hogwarts yang bersemangat.

Aku sedang memandang ke dalam kompartemen kedelapan ketika kompartemen itu terbuka keluar dengan keras dan langsung menghantam hidungku.

"ADUH," aku menjerit dan terjatuh ke lantai kereta.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sebuah suara, dan sebuah tangan terulur. Aku menyambut uluran tangan itu dan berdiri.

Dan aku memandang anak laki-laki paling tampan yang pernah kulihat. Wajahnya benar-benar sempurna; tulang pipi tinggi, mata abu-abu, dan rambut hitam yang berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari. Dia terpana menatapku. Mungkin dia berpikir aku cewek aneh yang suka mengintip.

Aku menunduk dan memandang tanganku yang masih berada di tangannya.

"Zabini, jangan coba-coba menyentuh adikku!" kata sebuah suara dari belakangku. Dan James langsung menarik lepas tanganku dari tangannya, Zabini.

"Potter?" kata Zabini memandang rambut merahku dan rambut merah James.

"Ya, Zabini!" kata James mendelik pada Zabini.

"James, aku terjatuh dan dia menolongku," kataku.

"Pasti dia yang mendorongmu jatuhkan?"

"James!"

"Lily, jangan dekat-dekat mereka. Mereka Slytherin mereka berbahaya."

"Apa maksudmu, Potter?"

"Tapi kata Dad, kita harus berteman dengan siapa saja meskipun mereka Slytherin."

"Dad tidak tahu bagaimana Slytherin, Lil... Ayo!"

James langsung membawaku pergi setelah mendelik lagi pada Zabini. Aku memandang Zabini yang masih berdiri dekat pintu kompartemen dan tersenyum padanya. Dia membuang muka dan langsung masuk ke kompartemen.

Lho? Apa salahku?

**Alan's POV**

Ini adalah tahun ketigaku. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku melihat anak perempuan paling cantik. Rambut merahnya yang panjang jatuh dengan rapi di punggungnya, matanya bercahaya dan bibirnya lembut. Meskipun wajahnya berbintik-bintik, tapi dia adalah Bidadari, benar-benar cantik. Aku merasa seperti berada dalam dunia khayalan sesaat sebelum aku tahu namanya. Potter, berarti separuh Weasley. Dan para Weasley adalah pembenci darah murni. Sedangkan keluargaku adalah keluarga darah murni dari generasi ke generasi.

Aku masuk ke kompartemen dan memandang Scorpius dan Vincent yang sedang asyik bertukar kartu coklat kodok.

"Ada apa? Mukamu aneh," tanya Scorpius.

"Aku baru saja bertemu Bidadari," jawabku.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku tahu Bidadari itu tinggal di khayangan dan terlarang," jawabku puitis

"Siapa?"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Vincent bingung.

"Potter"

"Potter?" seru Scorpius dan Vincent bersamaan.

"Ya, Potter..."

"Jangan melibatkan diri dengan mereka, Sobat! Mereka membenci kita," kata Scorpius.

"Aku tahu..." kataku.

Aku sudah menyadari hal itu, namun wajah Bidadari akan selalu ada dalam pikiranku selamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>TAHUN KEDUA<strong>

**Lily's POV**

"James Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jonathan Corner?" aku berdiri di Aula Depan dan sedang menyudutkan James.

"Apa?" tanya James menantang.

"Kau memantrainya jadi... jadi..."

"Bisulan diseluruh tubuh," kata James.

"YA itu... mengapa kau melakukanya? Dia tidak melakukan apapun yang salah padamu, James."

"Tidak melakukan apapun yang salah? Dia mengajakku ke Hogsmeade, Lily... dan menurutku itu sangat salah."

"Dia cuma bercanda, James... Aku duabelas tahundan belum diijinkan ke Hogsmeade."

"Bercanda? Nah, aku tidak suka mendengar anak-anak bercanda tentangmu."

Aku mendelik pada James. "Rose, bantu aku!" aku memandang Rose yang sedang berdiri di sudut Aula bersama Al, Fred, Roxanne, Louis dan Hugo.

"Jangan bicara apapun, Rosie karena aku punya rencana lain untukmu!"

"Rencana apa, Jammy?" tanya Rose mendelik pada James. Dia benci dipanggil Rosie.

"Bilang padanya, Freddy?" tanya James melirik Fred.

"Tentu saja tidak, Jammy ini rencana rahasia," jawab Fred.

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan?"

"Tidak ada..." jawab mereka serempak seperti bernyanyi.

"Al?" seru Rose pada Al yang mendengus tertawa bersama yang lain.

"Mereka berencana memantrai William Finch-Fletchley," kata Al, menghindari pandangan James dan Fred.

"Awas kau, Al!"

"Mengapa mereka memantrai dia?" tanya Rose bingung.

"Dia mengatakan kamu cantik di koridor Mantra kemarin."

"Benarkah?" tanya Rose, matanya berbinar-binar senang.

"Benar!" kata James, "Dan sebentar lagi kami akan membuatnya bisulan seperti Jonathan Corner."

"JAMES... FRED, AWAS KALIAN!" seru Rose menyerbu ke arah Fred dan James. Fred dan James melarikan diri ke halaman dan Rose mengejar mereka. Al, Louis, Roxanne dan Hugo tertawa.

Aku memandang mereka sambil mendesah. Inilah kehidupan Hogwartsku. Selalu diawasi kakak-kakakku dan sepupuku. Kalau kau adalah perempuan dalam keluarga, semua laki-laki dalam keluarga akan mengawasimu, apapun yang kau lakukan. Bahkan hal-hal kecil seperti apa yang kau makan atau minum. Lebih parah lagi mereka akan menyihir siapa saja yang berani mengatakan kami cantik. Kalau ada yang mengajak kami kencan, entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan mungkin akan membunuh orang itu.

Molly, Lucy dan Dominique tidak diawasi dengan kentara. Paling tidak mereka tidak tahu kalau diawasi. Tetapi aku, Rose dan Roxanne merasa sangat tertekan dengan tingkah James, Fred, Louis, Al dan Hugo yang merasa wajib melindungi kami seakan kami tidak mampu berdiri dengan kaki kami sendiri.

Aku memandang kerumanan anak yang memandang kami di Aula Besar dan tertatap olehku mata abu-abu seseorang. Zabini. Aku tersenyum padanya. Dia mendengus dan membuang muka. Hei, aku hanya mencoba bersikap ramah! Terus begitu dan aku tidak akan tersenyum padamu lagi.

**Alan's POV**

Saat aku, Scorpius dan Vincent sedang menuju Aula Besar untuk makan siang, kami menyaksikan keributan di Aula Depan. Seperti biasa pembuat keributannya adalah James Potter dan Fred Weasley, tapi saat ini mereka ditemani Bidadari dan sepupu Weasley yang bertampang aneh, Rose Weasley.

Dari apa yang kudengar sesaat tadi mereka bertengkar tentang sesuatu yang ada hubungan dengan orang-orang yang mengatakan cantik pada cewek Weasley dan Lily Potter. Ya, ampun, inilah loyalitas keluarga Weasley/Potter! Tidak ada satupun yang lepas dari pandangan dan pendengaran mereka yang tajam. Apa yang terjadi kalau mereka tahu kalau aku memanggil 'Bidadari' pada cewek termuda Weasley/Potter. Bisa-bisa aku tidak akan melihat matahari besok.

Bidadari memberikan senyum cemerlangnya padaku. Dan aku seperti orang bodoh langsung membuang muka, tidak mampu menatap senyuman yang dapat menerangi seluruh Aula. Dia mungkin berpikir aku membencinya. Tidak, Bidadari, aku tidak membencimu. Aku hanya tidak mampu menatapmu berlama-lama tanpa mempermalukan diriku sendiri.

"Weasley/Potter, membuat keributan lagi!" kata Scorpius setelah kami tiba di Aula Besar.

"Kelihatannya Potter baru saja memantrai Jonathan Corner, yang hendak mengajak Lily Potter berkencan," kataku.

"Dia sinting? Cewek itu baru duabelas tahun!" kata Scorpius, "Kalau Weasley..."

"Weasley diajak kencan oleh William Finch-Fletchley."

"Anak Hufflepuff yang idiot itu?" tanya Scorpius.

"Benar!"

"Tapi ada juga yang menyukai si Aneh Weasley, ya? Cewek Banshee seperti itu harusnya dijauhi."

"Banyak yang bilang dia cantik," kata Vincent.

"Ya, kalau dibandingkan dengan cumi-cumi raksasa," kata Scorpius kejam.

Vincent mendengus.

Aku memandang meja Gryffindor dan melihat Bidadari sedang tertawa dengan sepupu Banshee. Aku menghela nafas, tidak apa-apa. Aku memang tidak bisa mendapatkannya, tapi aku punya foto-fotonya.

* * *

><p><strong>TAHUN KETIGA<strong>

**Lily's POV**

Aku sedang memandang cumi-cumi raksasa di danau ketika Rose mendatangiku dengan berlari kecil

"Lily!" serunya.

Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku?"

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Quidditch Tryout, Lil! Aku dengar kamu adalah Chaser baru tim kami," kata Rose.

"Ya, Rose! Aku Chaser!"

"Lily! WOW! Hebat!"

Kami berpelukan dan tertawa bersama.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak mengikuti Tryoutmu. Aku didetensi Longbottom semalam," kata Rose menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rose! Aku sudah menulis pada Mom dan Dad dan mereka senang."

"Aunt Ginny juga Chaser... pasti dia sangat bahagia dan..."

"ROSIE POSIE WOSIE!" terdengar teriakan keras di halaman, menghentikan kata-kata Rose.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MEMANGGILKU BEGITU!" Rose menjerit dan berlari mengejar James. Mereka berkejaran di halaman Hogwarts. Suara tawa James terdengar disela teriakkan anak-anak lain.

Aku memandang mereka menghilang ke arah kastil. Aku mengeluarkan buku _Perjalanan Penyihir Buta ke Dunia Muggle_ karya Julia Christie dan mulai membacanya. Buku ini adalah milik Rose. Rose tidak tahu aku mengambil bukunya, aku akan menyimpannya diam-diam kalau sudah selesai membaca. Karena terlalu banyak buku yang dimilikinya, Rose sampai tidak tahu kalau ada bukunya yang hilang. Hugo dan aku sering mengambil buku Rose tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Aku sudah membaca sekitar lima halaman dari buku Rose, ketika aku menyadari aku tidak sendiri. Aku memandang Zabini yang sedang memegang kamera Muggle biasa dan memotret ke arahku.

"Jangan mengambil gambarku, Zabini!" kataku.

Zabini menurunkan kameranya. "Aku tidak mengambil gambarmu, Potter... aku mengambil gambar dibelakangmu."

Aku berbalik dan memandang hutan terlarang yang daun-daunnya bergururan berwarna coklat. Pemandangan jelek.

"Kau sedang membaca apa?" tanya Zabini memandang buku Rose.

"Buku petualangan... punya Rose."

"Apakah dia memang seperti itu?" tanya Zabini memandang kastil. Tempat Rose dan James menghilang.

"Siapa? Rose?"

"Ya... apakah dia selalu begitu?"

"Begitu bagaimana?"

"Berteriak seperti Banshee."

Banshee? Aku tertawa. Rose akan langsung membunuhku kalau aku memanggilnya Banshee. Aku masih tertawa ketika Zabini menatapku dengan penuh perhatian menyebabkan wajahku langsung merah.

"Hentikan!" kataku, canggung juga dipandangi seperti itu.

"Apa?"

"Jangan memandangku begitu."

"Mengapa?"

"Kau membuatku malu. Jadi hentikan!"

"Oh, maaf!" katanya menatap danau. "Bagaimana Tryout Gryffindor?"

"Aku Chaser baru tim," kataku dengan semangat. Senang juga bisa mengatakannya pada seseorang yang bukan keluarga.

"Selamat!" katanya tersenyum.

Baru kali ini aku melihatnya tersenyum. Senyumnya begitu indah dan membuat dia semakin tampan dan terlihat lebih bersahabat.

"Terima kasih," kataku malu.

**Alan's POV**

Merlin! Bidadari memang benar-benar cantik! Saat melihatnya tertawa aku tak mampu mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Aku melupakan segalanya kecuali dia. Aku bahagia karena hari ini aku mendapatkan gambarmya yang sedang sendiri dan sebagai bonus, aku bica bicara dengannya.

"Untuk apa kamu membawa-bawa kamera Muggle?" tanya Bidadari memandang kameraku.

Kamera ini membuat aku tetap waras, Bidadari. Aku mungkin akan langsung melamarmu meskipun kau masih tigabelas tahun, jika tidak ada kamera bersamaku. Dengan kamera ini aku bisa cukup senang dengan hanya mengambil gambarmu.

"Untuk mengambil gambar Hogwarts dan sekitarnya," jawabku.

"Kau menyukai kastil ini?"

Aku menyukaimu, Bidadari, bukan kastil. Aku memandangnya lagi, mengagumi kecantikannya.

"Mengapa kau memandangku terus?" tanya Bidadari dengan muka merah.

"Aku suka memandangmu... kamu... err, cantik," kataku, langsung kaget sendiri. Mengapa aku bisa mengatakannya cantik. Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh James Potter.

"Terima kasih," kata Bidadari dengan wajah memerah sampai ke telingannya. "Mom juga cantik."

"Ya, aku dengar seperti itu. Semua cewek Weasley sangat cantik, kecuali Banshee."

"Jangan memanggil Rose begitu."

"Ayolah, kau juga berpikir begitukan?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak berpikir begitu." Kata Bidadari dengan nada suara yang berubah dingin.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tadi kamu tertawa waktu aku menyebutnya Banshee."

"Pertama kali memang bisa ditolerir, tapi aku tidak akan menerima kalau kau terus menyebutnya begitu."

"Banshee pasti senang punya sepupu yang begitu mencintainya!"

"Jangan memanggilnya Banshee, Zabini!" desis Bidadari marah.

"Alan..." aku memandangnya. Ya ampun, walaupun marah, Bidadari tetap terlihat sangat cantik.

"Apa?"

"Alan... panggil aku Alan!"

"Baik! Alan, kau dengar aku! Aku tidak akan terima kalau kau menyebut Rose, Banshee."

Suaranya ketika menyebut namaku adalah suara yang begitu merdu dan indah seperti irama musik klasik yang sering didengar Mom. Aku senang dia menyebut namaku. Aku menatapnya lagi dan tersenyum.

"Hai... hai, Alan?" Bidadari mengibaskan tangannya diwajahku.

"Apa?" tanyaku, mengerjapkan mata.

"Tadi kamu seperti terkena Wrackspurt!"

"Apa?" tanyaku lagi heran.

"Terkena Wrackspurt, Alan, karena itu otakmu kabur."

"Wrackspurt? Apa itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kau bisa bertanya pada Lorcan dan Lysander Scamander di Ravenclaw," kata Bidadari lalu tertawa.

Aku yang tidak ingin tahu tentang Wrackspurt tertawa bersamanya dengan bahagia.

* * *

><p><strong>TAHUN KEEMPAT<strong>

**Alan's POV**

Aku sedang berjalan di koridor Mantra ketika aku menangkap suara-suara di toilet anak laki-laki yang dekat koridor mantra. Aku memasuk kedalam untuk mendengar lebih jelas.

"Benar! Lily Potter... dia menyukaimu, Ken! Coba lihat caranya memandangmu," kata suara berat seorang anak.

"Benarkah?" kata suara anak yang bernama Ken, terdengar ragu. Suara ini adalah suara yang pernah aku dengar dibeberapa kelas yang aku ikuti. Bayangan seorang anak laki-laki bermuka pucat rambut dan mata coklat langsung muncul dipikiranku. Ken... Kenneth Davis. Itu dia.

"Lily Potter benar-benar cantik, Ken! Kalau kau menyukainya cobalah untuk mendekatinya. Aku yakin dia juga menyukaimu."

"Aku tidak yakin... dia banyak cowok yang menyukainya. Aku dengar dia sedang dekat dengan Jonathan Corner," kata Davis.

Jonathan Corner? Aku mendengus. Anak Hufflepuff yang idiot itu? Tidak mungkin Bidadari menyukainya.

"Itu cuma gosip. Menurut yang aku dengar dia sedang menyukai seseorang dan itu kamu, Ken," kata suara pertama.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar! Kamu juga sudah lama menyukainya... ayo! Tunggu apa lagi, nanti dia direbut cowok lain."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau James Potter dan Fred Weasleymenyerang aku? Mereka itu benar-benar mengerikan."

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dengan mereka... Lily Potter pasti akan membelamu."

"Baiklah! Aku akan mencoba mendekatinya," kata Davis.

Aku menunggu mereka keluar lalu mendekati Davis dan temannya yang berhidung besar.

"Davis!" kataku dengan suara dingin. Aku tidak ingin dia mendekati Bidadari.

"Zabini!"

"Jangan dekati Lily Potter kalau kau ingin hidungmu tetap pada tempatnya," kataku mengancam. Kami Sytherin memang bicara seperti ini.

"Apa masalahmu, Zabini?" tanya Davis.

"Lily Potter milikku."

"Apa? Apakah telingaku mendengar dengan benar? Atau aku baru saja mendengar kau mengatakan Lily Potter milikmu? Potter bukan milik siapa-siapa, Zabini."

"Aku duluan yang menyukainya... dan aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain mendekatinya."

"Kau melarangku mendekatinya dan menganggap Potter milikmu karena kau menyukainya duluan? Pendapat yang aneh, Zabini."

"Menurutku itu tidak aneh... aku memang merasa seperti itu."

"Dengar Zabini, aku tidak takut pada ancaman apapun darimu. Aku akan tetap mendekatinya... dan kalau kau juga ingin mendekatinya, dekati saja... aku tidak takut dengan sedikit tantangan. Aku yakin Lily Potter pasti akan memilihku, karena, akan aku ingatkan kalau kau lupa, Zabini... kau Slytherin. Slytherin dan Gryffindor tidak akan bisa bersama."

"Kau... kau..."

"Apa? Kehilangan kata-kata, Zabini? Nah, kita bisa memulai kompetisi kita dari sekarang. Yang kalah harus bisa menerima kekalahan karena aku tidak ingin ada yang menyerangku di koridor. Mengerti, Zabini?"

Aku mendengus dan menatapnya dengan marah. Orang Brengsek ini benar-benar keterlaluan!

"Permisi, Zabini, aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk memenangkan kompetisi kecil kita!" katanya, lewat di dekatku sambil tertawa bersama temannya.

**Lily's POV**

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor perpustakaan yang remang-remang oleh cahaya bulan. Tidak ada _Prefect_ atau Ketua Murid yang berpatroli di koridor ini. Setidaknya aku bisa ditemani kalau ada mereka. Suara langkah kakiku terdengar menggema di koridor, tapi seperti ada suara langkah kaki lain yang menggema dibelakangku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, tapi tidak ada orang. Beginilah kastil Hogwarts pada malam hari, penuh dengan bunyi-bunyi yang menyeramkan. Harusnya tadi aku membiarkan Hugo menemaniku.

Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku dan tersentak ketika sebuah tangan telah ada di tanganku. Brengsek! Siapa ini berani menyentuhku? Aku berbalik dan bertatapan dengan mata abu-abu.

"Oh, Hai, Alan, kau membuatku ketakutan."

"Maaf!" katanya.

Aku memandangnya. Mengapa dia mencegatku di koridor malam-malam begini?

"Dari perpustakaan?" tanya Alan, memandang keliling.

"Ya, ada apa, Alan? kau kelihatan aneh."

Alan memandangku. Mata abu-abunya berkabut, dia marah. Tapi apa salahku?

"Apakah kau jadian dengan Jonathan Corner?" tanya Alan.

"Tidak... siapa yang menyampaikan hal aneh seperti itu?"

"Lalu apakah kau menyukai Kenneth Davis?"

"Eh..." Kenneth Davis adalah cowok tampan tentu banyak cewek Hogwarts yang menyukainya. Sebenarnya aku suka, tapi suka bukan berarti ingin jadian dengannya.

"Jawab aku!" kata Alan dengan suara tinggi.

"Eh... Ken memang tampan... aku suka melihat wajahnya..."

Alan menatapku kemudian mundur menjauh.

"Hei!"

"Bagus kalau begitu... Davis juga sepertinya menyukaimu... kau mungkin akan bahagia dan senang bersamanya," kata Alan dengan suara kecil yang sedih.

"Tidak! aku... maksudku aku dan Davis tidak..." aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku bingung ada sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti.

Dia mendekatiku dan menciumku. Ciuman pertama yang indah dan sedih. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi ini benar-benar membuatku ingin menangis.

"Selamat tinggal, Bidadari!"

Apa? Jangan! Bukan seperti ini! ku mohon! Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu. Apa yang harus kukatakan.

"ZABINI! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUH ADIKKU!" teriak sebuah suara keras membelah malam.

Dan James dengan tinjunya langsung meninju Alan, membuatnya terjatuh di lantai koridor.

"JAMES! JANGAN!" aku mendekati Alan, tapi James menarikku menjauhi Alan.

"Aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu, Zabini... jangan mendekati adikku kalau kau tidak ingin hidupmu seperti di neraka." Kata James, lalu menyeretku menyusuri koridor.

"Lepaskan aku, James!" kataku menghentakkan tanganku.

James memandangku. "Apa dia memaksamu?"

"Tidak..." kataku, berjalan meninggalkan James.

"Lily, ada apa? Harusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku menyelamatkanmu dari orang brengsek itu."

"Alan bukan orang brengsek"

"Alan? Alan? Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya dengan nama kecil?"

"Sejak kami berteman..."

"Apa? Aku tidak tahu kau berteman dengannya."

"Tinggalkan aku James! Aku ingin berpikir, ada sesuatu yang membuatku sangat sedih," kataku memandang ujung koridor yang kosong.

"Si Brengsek itu membuatmu sedih?"

"Tidak! Bukan itu... dia... dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan aku sedih," kataku bingung.

James menatapku. "Kau tidak ingin dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"

"Ya, seperti itu... aku merasa dia tidak akan bicara denganku lagi selamanya dan aku sedih," kataku memandang James.

"Kau menyukai Zabini, Lily?"

"Tidak... aku... aku..."

Aku empatbelas tahun, aku belum begitu mengerti hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan perasaan. Aku tidak tahu, aku ingin menangis... segalanya berputar begitu cepat dan semuanya seolah berlalu meninggalkanku.

"Ingat Lil... tadi itu baru aku, masih ada Fred, Louis, Al, Hugo, Rose, Dominique, Lucy, Molly, Roxanne, Victoire dan Teddy... juga Dad, Uncle Ron dan Uncle George... suruh dia berhati-hati," kata James, lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkanku dengan perasaan yang lebih bingung.

* * *

><p><strong>TAHUN KELIMA<strong>

**Lily's POV**

Pernahkah sesuatu yang seharusnya biasa membuatmu sangat sedih, membuatmu ingin menangis, membuat dunia disekitarmu berubah dari tawa menjadi airmata? Aku mengalaminya sekarang. Aku duduk di perpustakaan memandang ke meja sebelahku dan melihat Alan sedang berciuman mesra dengan Arlena Deverill, cewek Ravenclaw yang cantik dan _sexy_.

Aku tidak mungkin berbuat sesuatu. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku. Kami berciuman tahun lalu, tapi mungkin cuma ciuman bagi Alan. Dia bahkan tidak memandangku lagi setelah itu. Semuanya seolah-olah mimpi indah sesaat dan aku sudah terbangun dan menyadari, aku mungkin hanya bisa bersamanya di dalam mimpi.

"Lil, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hugo.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hugs... cuma merasa terganggu dengan Zabini dan pacarnya," jawabku, kembali memandang PR Herbologi-ku.

"Biarkan saja mereka, Lil!" kata Hugo. "Sebentar lagi mereka akan diusir oleh Madam Marshall."

Aku memandang perkamenku dan berpikir bahwa kita memang tidak akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**Tahun kelima ini adalah sebagian dari ROSE WEASLEY DAN IRIS ZABINI ch 2.**

**Riwa Rambu**


	2. Chapter 2

**LIMA TAHUN: LILY DAN ALAN**

**Untuk semua teman-teman yang mengharapkan kelanjutan FanFic ini...**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

**Lily's POV**

Kamar anak-anak perempuan kelas lima kosong. Hanya ada aku yang duduk bersandar di tempat tidur menatap halaman duaratus buku petualangan milik Rose, _Perjalanan Penyihir Buta ke Dunia Muggle_. Marie dan Alicia, teman sekamarku telah berangkat ke Hogsmeade beberapa jam yang lalu. Mereka membicarakan pacar-pacar mereka yang penuh perhatian dan membandingkan ketampanan pacar masing-masing, membuatku jengkel dan berniat mengutuk mereka kalau mereka tidak segera keluar dari kamar.

Aku berpikir tentang diriku sendiri. Apakah aku punya kisah cinta? Jawabannya tidak ada. Baiklah, aku memang merasa sedih saat aku melihat Alan berciuman dengan Arlena Deverill di perpustakaan, juga pertunjukan kemesraan mereka saat makan siang atau makan malam. Aku berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak melempar Deverill dengan puding saat makan malam atau menyiramnya dengan jus labu kuning.

Ini bukan urusan aku kan? Kalau Alan mau berciuman dengan siapa saja terserah dia. Aku tidak apa-apa. Dia bukan siapa-siapa aku, aku bukan siapa-siapa dia. Kami bukan siapa-siapa. Dia memang memintaku memanggilnya Alan, tapi kami tidak berteman. Kami bukan siapa-siapa.

Airmataku perlahan-lahan jatuh membasahi pipiku. Mengapa aku menangis? Aku sendiri bingung mengartikan apa sebenarnya yang kurasakan padanya. Aku merasa marah dan jengkel melihat Alan berciuman dengan Deverill. Aku merasa sedih dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa dia tidak mencium aku. Apakah aku hanya cewek sekedar lintas? Menemukanku di koridor, menciumku kemudian meninggalkan aku. Apakah dia sedang membayangkan aku sebagai Deverill waktu dia menciumku?

Kalau boleh jujur aku ingin dia menciumku lagi. Aku merasakan pipiku memerah dan panas. Aku seharusnya tidak boleh berpikir seperti ini aku baru limabelas tahun. Apa yang dikatakan James dan Al kalau adik perempuan mereka menginginkan seorang cowok menciumnya. Dia bukan sembarang cowok, dia adalah Alan Zabini, Slytherin dan berdarah murni. Dan aku tidak ingin dicium oleh cowok lain kecuali dia. Aku merasakan wajahku semakin merah.

Apakah itu karena aku menyukainya? Suka? Ya, rasanya seperti itu. Aku suka saat dia tersenyum padaku. Aku suka melihatnya tertawa bersama Malfoy dan Goyle sebab mata abu-abunya terlihat bercahaya membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. Aku suka melihatnya melangkah dengan tegap dan percaya diri. Aku juga suka melihatnya terbang dengan Firebolt 6000-nya saat pertandingan Quidditch. Bahkan aku suka melihatnya marah-marah pada Mlafoy atau Goyle. Apakah aku sudah gila?

Aku suka segala yang ada didirinya, dia adalah sepurna. Sempurna bagiku. Aku selalu membayangkan wajah di saat-saat sendirian seperti ini. Aku bahkan mengira mendengarnya memanggil namaku. Diam-diam aku mengingikan dia ada di sampingku. Aku ingin dia memegang tanganku, menyentuhku. Aku ingin dia memeluk dan menciumku. Aku ingin dia membayangkan wajahku juga, aku ingin dia mengira mendengar namaku saat aku tak ada. Aku berharap dia mengingin sentuhanku, pelukanku dan aku menciumnya. Aku sangat berharapkan dia merasakan apa yang aku rasa. Aku berharap dia punya perasaan yang sama seperti aku.

Perasaan apa? Itulah yang sedang kurenungkan sekarang dan akhirnya aku menyimpulkan bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya, karena hanya dia yang membuatku terluka dan sedih. Menurutku, kalau seseorang dapat membuatmu terluka, membuatmu ingin menangis dan hancur segala harapan yang ada didirimu, artinya kau jatuh cinta pada orang itu. Aku sudah menyadarinya lama sebelum ini, sejak dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal, sejak dia tidak bicara denganku lagi setelah itu. Ya, sejak itulah aku menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku juga telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Itulah yang membuatku sedih saat ini. Aku tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku mencintainya. Aku ingin dengan mengucapkan selamat tinggal dia akan menyadari bahwa dia juga mencintai aku. Dia tidak ingin aku bersama Jonathan Corner karena dia menyukai aku, mencintaiku. Ternyata, harapanku kosong belaka. Dia tidak merasakan seperti yang kurasa. Dia bahkan ingin aku jadian dengan Kenneth Davis karena menurutnya Davis lebih cocok untukku. Padahal aku tidak menginginkan orang lain, aku menginginkannya.

Semalam adalah malam yang mengerikan, aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Waktu itu aku berharap dia mengejarku. Aku bahkan menunggunya, tapi dia tidak mengejarku. Dia menganggapku seperti cewek manja yang terlalu cerewet dan tidak layak untuk diladeni. Aku menangis semalaman dan memutuskan untuk tidak ke Hogsmeade bersama Corner. Aku berharap dia akan senang dengan keputusanku dan berbicara denganku lagi.

Aku kembali membaca _Perjalanan Penyihir Buta ke Dunia Muggle_ dan tidak mengerti satu kata pun. Aku berusaha berkonsentrasi dan ternyata berhasil juga aku mengerti beberapa kata. Tetapi, konsentrasiku kembali buyar ketika Iris Zabini diikuti oleh Rose yang takut-takut dibelakangnya. Ini sangat mengherankan karena Rose tidak mengenal kata takut.

"LILY!" teriak Zabini.

"Zabini? Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanyaku, menutup buku dan memandangnya dengan marah.

Aku dan Iris Zabini tidak pernah saling bicara sebelumnya. Sekarang dia seenaknya masuk ke kamarmu dan meneriakiku. Benar-benar keterlaluan! Tidak tahu sopan-santun!

"Berjualan... tentu saja bertemu denganmu... mengapa kau menyembunyikan diri dari semua orang?" kata Zabini, mendelik padaku.

"Bukan urusanmu, Zabini! Keluar dari kamarku sekarang!"

"Tidak! aku tidak akan keluar sebelum bicara denganmu."

"Rose, mengapa kau membawanya ke mari... bawa dia pergi!" kataku, mendelik pada Rose. Dia menghindari pandanganku dan pura-pura memandang lemari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Lily? Menyembunyikan diri seperti pengecut?"

Pengecut katanya? Cewek aneh ini benar-benar brengsek!

"Brengsek Zabini! Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu. KELUAR!" aku menjerit.

"Tidak, Lily! Aku tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan, tentang Alan kan?"

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan tentang Alan? sekalipun dia tahu aku tidak ingin mendiskusinya sekarang. Semua sudah berlalu, aku sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Keluar atau aku akan mengutukmu dan kau tidak akan bisa melihat matahari besok!" kataku, mengambil tongkat sihirku. Aku serius... aku akan memantrainya kalau dia tidak sekarang.

"Lihat ini, Lily!" kata Zabini, melemparkan sesuatu padaku.

Aku tidak bisa menghindar, menangkap benda itu dan memberikan pandangan bertanya pada Zabini.

"Album foto?" tanyaku heran.

"Bukalah!" perintah Zabini.

Aku membukanya dan terkejut melihat diriku sendiri tersenyum dan melambai padaku disetiap halaman. Foto ini diambil di Hogwarts sejak aku kelas satu sampai sekarang. Aku sedang berdiri di tangga pintu depan, memebaca di perpustakaan dengan Hugo di sampingku, duduk di danau membaca _Perjalanan Penyihir Buta ke Dunia Muggle_, aku bersama Rose sedang terbang di lapangan Quidditch dengan jubah merah yang berkibar ditiup angin. Semuanya aku. Siapa-siapa yang mengambil gambarku dan menyimpannya? Pantas saja Al pernah bilang aku harus hati-hati terhadap penguntit karena memang ada penguntit yang mengikutiku.

"Siapa? Siapa yang mengambil fotoku?" tanyaku terkejut dan ingin tahu.

"Siapa ya, Lil? Kukira dalam hatimu kau tahu."

"Alan!" kata Lily datar. Aku memang sudah mengetahuinya. Dalam hatiku, aku sadar bahwa itu adalah Alan.

"Kau tahu arti gambar-gambar ini, Lil?"

"Tidak!"

"Gambar ini artinya bahwa dia mencintaimu... bahwa hanya dirimu yang selalu ada dipikirannya... dari pertama kali melihatmu sampai sekarang."

Apa? Alan mencintai aku? Apakah aku bisa mempercayai ini? Apakah ada harapan untukku?

"Mengapa dia tidak mengatakannya padaku?" tanyaku. Setitik air jatuh membasahi album foto, aku tidak menyadari airmataku jatuh. "Mengapa, Zabini? Padahal aku... aku juga ingin bersamanya, aku juga menyukainya. Aku mencintainya."

"Kau mau tahu apa alasan dia tidak mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaimu?"

"Apa?"

"Dia takut keluargamu akan membencimu kalau kau bersama dengannya. Dia takut kau akan menderita bersamanya... dia takut dia tidak akan bisa membuatmu bahagia."

"Alasan yang aneh," kataku, menghapus airmatanya. Dia takut tidak bisa membuatku bahagia? Bagaimana kalau dia cukup ada di sampingku sudah membuat aku bahagia.

"Dia memang seperti itu, dia ingin semua orang bahagia," kata Zabini.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bahagia bersamanya?"

"Kau harus mengatakan itu padanya, Lil," kata Zabini, "Hanya kau yang bisa merubah semuanya."

"Terima kasih sudah menunjukkan ini padaku," kataku, menutup album foto. "Kami memang harus membicarakannya."

"Bagus! Nah, sekarang kau bisa turun makan malam... mungkin masih ada sisa puding," kata Zabini, tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Aku harus bertemu Alan. aku harus mengatakan padanya tidak perlu takut membuatku tidak bahagia. Aku bahagia bersamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Alan's POV<strong>

"Alan! Hei, Alan!" aku mendengar suara Bidadari memanggilku dari belakang di koridor lantai tujuh. Saat itu aku baru saja kembali dari kantor Profesor Longbottom. Dia melihatku memukul Jonathan Corner di Hogsmeade dan memberiku detensi, mengatur file-file kuno yang ada di kantornya.

Aku terus berjalan mengabaikan Bidadari. Aku tidak ingin bicara dengannya. Aku sudah membuatnya terluka, begitulah yang dikatakan Iris padaku saat di Hogsmeade tadi. Jadi, aku tidak ingin membuat Bidadari lebih terluka lagi karena aku. Aku memang harus menghindarinya, seperti ucapan selamat tinggal yang pernah diucapkannya. Begitulah, semuanya berakhir.

"ALAN ZABINI!" teriak Bidadari dengan tidak sabar.

Aku mengabaikannya

Sesaat kemudian aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Bahkan langkah kaki pun tidak. Aku berbalik dan tidak melihat siapa-siapa di belakangku. Harusnya ada Bidadari kan? Di mana dia? Aku mulai kuatir, apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya? Aku berbalik dan kembali ke arah sebelumnya. Aku menyusuri koridor dan melihat rambut merah melangkah cepat membelakangiku.

"Lily!"

Bidadari berbalik dan memandangku. Aku melihat airmata berjatuhan dipipinya. Apa? Apa yang kulakukan? Ya, ampun! Aku berjalan cepat menghalangi langkahnya.

"Menyingkir, Alan! kau tidak mau bicara denganku kan?"

"Maafkan aku!" aku memegang tangannya dan menggengamnya.

Kami bertatapan.

"Mengapa kau tidak mau bicara denganku?"

"Karena aku selalu membuatmu sedih... aku tidak ingin kau selalu bersedih karena aku."

"Tidak... aku bukan menangis karena sedih, tapi karena kesal..."

"Oh! Aku pikir orang menangis karena sedih," kataku tersenyum. Bidadari juga tersenyum.

"Mengapa kau ingin bicara denganku?" tanyaku sesaat kemudian.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pacar aku. Kau sudah putus dengan Deverill kan?"

"APA?" aku kaget dan mundur. Melepaskan genggaman tangan kami. Apakah aku sedang berhalusinasi. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Ya, aku menyukaimu, Alan... dan aku tahu kau menyukaiku dan aku ingin kita bersama."

"Tidak!" kataku segera.

"Bohong! Kau menyukai aku, aku tahu itu," kata Bidadari yakin.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Lily... ini tidak semudah seperti anggapanmu."

"Aku mengerti segalanya... kau menyukaiku juga dan itu sudah cukup untukku."

"Itu tidak cukup, Lily."

"Apa yang tidak cukup?"

"Keluargamu! Mereka... mereka tidak menyukai aku..."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka, Alan... kau mengambil kesimpulan dari segala hal yang menurutmu benar. Padahal semua yang kau simpulkan di otakmu yang bebal itu adalah kesalahan," kata Bidadari tajam.

Aku memandangnya dengan marah. Otak bebal? Benar-benar cewek... cewek... apa? Tidak bisa menyimpulkan karena tidak bisa mendapatkan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya?

"Jangan mengataiku otak bebal, Lily... dan aku tidak pernah membuat kesalahan apapun dalam hal yang berhubungan denganmu."

"Hal yang berhubungan denganku? Apa misalnya?"

"Dengan tidak mendekatimu, Lily... kurasa kau akan lebih bahagia dengan orang lain... aku hanya membuat hidupmu berantakan."

"Jangan memutuskan sesuatu untukku... aku bisa memutuskan sesuatu untuk diriku sendiri... sekarang katakan padaku mengapa kau menganggap bahwa aku akan lebih bahagia dengan orang lain? Aku menginginkanku... aku menyukaimu."

"Tidak, Lily... keluargamu membenciku, mereka membenci darah murni... kalau kau bersamaku mereka akan membencimu juga..."

"Mereka tidak membenci darah murni! Kau belum mengenal mereka jadi kau mengambil kesimpulan yang salah tentang mereka..."

"Tidak, Lily..."

"Mengapa kau selalu mengatakan 'tidak'... alasan-alasanmu yang aneh ini membuatku berpikir bahwa sebenarnya kau hanya ingin mencari alasan untuk menyingkirkanku. Benarkan, Alan?... Asal tahu saja, aku tidak akan menyingkir darimu! Tidak akan! Setelah aku menumukanmu aku tidak akan menyingkir dengan mudah."

"Menemukanku?" tanyaku heran.

"Menemukanmu... menemukan cinta! Kalau kata itu lebih membuat otakmu yang bebal itu mengerti... Aku jatuh cinta padamu..."

Apa? Dia jatuh cinta padaku... tapi tidak mungkin... aku sangat tidak cocok untuknya! Dia wajib mendapatkan cowok yang bisa melindungi dan mencintainya bukan aku... karena aku melindungi Iris saja tidak mampu.

"Lily, kau baru lima belas tahun... mungkin kau salah mengartikan apa yang kau rasakan..."

"Tidak Alan! Aku mencintaimu dan aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku... Lihat ini!"

Bidadari menyodorkan sesuatu padaku. Aku sangat mengenal benda itu. Album Bidadari. Bangsat! siapa yang berani membongkar lemariku? Iris, ini pasti kerjaan dia.

"Ini cuma foto, Lily... ini tidak membuktikan bahwa aku menyukaimu."

Bidadari menatapku tajam. "Jadi kau tidak menyukai aku... tidak ingin bersama denganku?"

"Aku..."

"Katakan saja Alan... tidak apa-apa! Aku akan menerima apapun yang kau katakan... Aku sudah lelah berbicara dan berdebat tak tentu arah denganmu... pembicaraan barusan sama sekali tidak ada kesimpulan apa-apa untukku... aku tidak ingin berdebat tentang apa yang baik untukku atau tentang keluargaku yang membenci darah murni. Aku hanya ingin tahu satu hal. Apakah kau menyukai aku... apakah kau mengingat aku di waktu senggangmu? Apakah kau tiba-tiba seperti merasa mendengar suaraku saat kau sedang sendirian? Apakah kau tidak ingin memeluk dan mencium aku?"

"Apa yang terjadi kalau aku mengatakan 'tidak'?" tanyaku.

Bidadari menatapku. Pandangan matanya bercahaya dan menyala. "Tidak apa-apa... kalau kau mengatakan tidak... aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi... aku capek dan bosan... bicara denganmu tidak menghasilkan apa-apa untukku... Kalau kau mengatakan tidak aku akan mengerti... aku akan menjauh dari kehidupanmu selamanya."

"Aku... aku tidak tahu..."

"Brengsek, Alan! kau selalu begitukan... 'tidak tahu', sengaja menggantung aku supaya kau terlihat hebat. Begitu? Baik! Aku mengerti... ini berarti tidak! Aku pergi! Selamat tinggal!"

Bidadari berjalan meninggalkan aku. Aku berdiri mematung di koridor. Perasaan sakit menghantamku seperti sembilu yang mengiris jantungku. Seperti yang terjadi saat dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal di koridor lantai dua kemarin. Tidak! Aku... aku sangat mencintainya... dia adalah segalanya bagiku... apa yang terjadi kalau dia meninggalkan aku? Tidak mau bicara denganku lagi! Tidak mau memandang wajahku! Aku bisa mati... aku...

Aku berlari mengejarnya, menangkap pinggangnya, menatap matanya dan menciumnya dengan lembut di bibir. Ini dia! Inilah kebahagianku, bersama dia... bersama Bidadari.

Kami melepaskan diri.

"BRENGSEK! BRENGSEK!" Bidadari menjerit sambil memukulku.

"Apa? Hei, sakit! LILY!"

"Mengapa kau mencium aku? Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa kalau ingin menciumku kan? Setelah itu besok kau akan meninggalkanku, tidak mau bicara denganku..."

"OK! Aku minta maaf... aku mencintaimu... aku ingin bersamamu... aku menginginkanmu... aku berusaha menghadapi apapun yang terjadi nanti. Saat ini aku hanya ingin bersamamu."

Bidadari menatapku, tidak yakin.

Mengapa dia tidak percaya padaku?

"Aku memang mencintaimu sejak pertama melihatmu... percayalah! Aku juga telah menemukanmu dan aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Menemukan aku?"

"Kita telah saling menemukan... Kita telah menghabiskan beberapa tahun ini untuk menyadarinya. Aku akan mencoba menjadi orang yang pantas untukmu."

"Tidak perlu!"

"Mengapa? Aku..."

"Alan, kau tidak perlu mencoba apapun... jadilah dirimu sendiri, itu sudah cukup untukku... dan jangan mendorongku untuk menyukai orang lain lagi, ya... aku hanya menginginkanmu."

Kami berpelukan dan berciuman lagi.

"ALAN ZABINI, BRENGSEK!" teriak sebuah suara marah, dan merasakan sebuah tangan menarikku menjauh dari Bidadari. Kemudian sebuah tinju menghantam rahangnya dengan keras.

"AL!" jerit Bidadari, ketika aku terjatuh di lantai seperti karung beras yang berat.

Aku meringis memegang rahangku yang kesakitan... mengapa selalu seperti ini? Mengapa orang-orang tak membiarkan aku sedikit berbahagiaan dengan orang yang aku sukai.

"Alan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Bidadari, mendekatiku dan memeriksa rahangku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," aku menjawab, meringis ketika rahangku yang sakit tersentuh tangannya.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Bidadari, membantuku berdiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Lily," jawabku tegas. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depannya.

Aku memandang Albus Potter sedang menatapku dengan aneh, sepertinya tidak percaya bahwa adik kesayangannya membela orang lain.

"Menjauh darinya, Lily," kata Potter.

"Mengapa kau memukulnya?" tanya Bidadari, memandangnya dengan marah.

"Karena dia mencium adikku," jawab Potter singkat.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa melihat kami, Al... Alan adalah pacarku sekarang," kata Bidadari.

"Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk..."

"Aku lima belas tahun, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kakakku mengatur apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Zabini, pergilah aku ingin bicara dengan adikku!" kata Potter, mendelik padaku.

"Tetap di tempatmu, Alan... kau harus mendengar apa yang aku dan kakakku bicarakan."

"Ini adalah urusan keluarga, Lily, dan aku tak ingin orang luar mendengar apa yang kita bicarakan."

"Alan bukan orang luar, Al... dia pacarku dan dia akan ikut bersamaku liburan natal nanti."

"APA?" Potter dan aku berteriak kaget. Aku tidak pernah ingat Bidadari mengajakku untuk berlibur natal bersama keluarganya.

Bidadari menyuruhku diam dengan pandangan.

"Kau tidak bisa mengundang dia begitu saja, Lil."

"Aku bisa... aku akan menyurati Mom dan Dad besok."

"Tapi... tapi..."

"Kuharap kau bisa berteman dengan Alan, Al, karena sekarang kalian berdua adalah orang yang penting dalam hidupku."

Seperti ini adalah permintaan yang sulit untukku dan Potter, karena kami saling berpandangan dan Potter membuang muka.

"Zabini, kalau kau berani menyakiti adikku, aku akan membuat hidupmu seperti di neraka. Ingat, yang tadi baru dari aku, kau harus menghadapi yang lain nanti."

"Kurang dua, masih sepuluh sepupu dan sembilan paman, bibi dan orangtua, serta kakek dan nenek," kataku memandang Bidadari. Dia tersenyum kecil. Aku tahu, seperti aku dia juga teringat pada James.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Potter bingung.

"Pergilah, Al!" kata Bidadari.

Potter mendelik padaku lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kami.

Bidadari mendekatiku meletakkan tangannya di leherku dan aku di pinggangnya.

"Aku tidak pernah ingat kau mengajakku untuk berlibur di rumahmu," kataku.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat Al jengkel, tapi kalau kau ingin pergi ke rumahku, aku... aku tidak apa-apa!" kata Bidadari dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku harus berhati-hati kan? Siapa yang paling mengerikan di antara mereka semua?"

"Keluargaku? Mereka baik-baik saja. Mom dan Dad tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan teman kencanku, tapi kau harus hati-hati pada Rose dan Fred... mereka mungkin akan memantraimu dengan kasar."

"Sepupu Banshee?"

"Jangan menyebut Rose begitu, Alan!"

Aku tertawa. "Maaf! Lalu, tadi kita sampai di mana sebelum diganggu Albus Potter, ya?"

"Di mana, ya? Sebenarnya aku ingin kau mengingatkanku..." Bidadari berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Dengan senang hati!" kataku, lalu menciumnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**Adegan ini ada dalam ROSE WEASLEY DAN IRIS ZABINI ch 10.**

**Riwa Rambu**


End file.
